Mirai Shushi Academy
by The RNG
Summary: Mirai Shushi Academy. It is a school where all the talented "seeds" planted by the previous generations gather. Where all the talented seeds grow into beautiful flowers. That is until one selfish flower decides to make the others wilt. To survive, the other "flowers" must find the selfish one. If they are wrong, they will wilt. If correct, the selfish one will wilt. Be careful.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I do not, I repeat, _do not_ , own the _Danganronpa_ series in any way, shape or form. I do not claim credit for the concept, nor do I claim to be the author of the series.

All I claim is the original characters in this fanfiction.

On another note, welcome to my fanfiction! Mirai Shushi Academy, in English known as Future Seeds Academy, is a fanfiction taking the concept of Danganronpa, meaning the Ultimate talents, the Class trials, and of course, the series mascot, Monokuma. However, this fanfiction takes place in a different reality altogether, and should not and will not be linked with the original Danganronpa. No references to characters from the original series will be made, and no spoilers of the original series will be shown here, so rest easy.

Know this is only a prologue, and the actual chapters will be much longer than this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Mirai Shushi Academy (Future Seeds Academy), a school where all the talented "seeds" planted by the previous generation gather. A total of 16 students are accepted into the school. There are two prerequisites that all students must meet:

You are a high school student.

You must be the best at what you do.

The 16 students gathered here meet the above requirements. The world's future leaders are born here. All students here lead a gleeful and happy life.

...

...

Gleeful... and happy.

G-ef-l... a-d -

...

No, that's wrong. They lived in nothing but despair.

Despair.

Despair.

 _ **DESPAIR.**_

* * *

That word kept ringing in my ears as I walked into the unexpectedly dark school building. The word despair.

Setting my mind off that diabolical word, I shouted into the darkness.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" I shouted. My voice echoed through the halls. With that echo, I heard my voice shiver. I heard myself being afraid. I continued on, assuring myself that nothing bad could happen. "I am Zetibo Jiku! I was accepted into Mirai Shushi Academy due to my talent as the—" I stopped. "As.. the..."

Stopping for a moment, I lifted my palm onto my forehead. _What is my talent? Why was I accepted into Mirai Shushi Academy?_

I pondered on that reasoning. I must have stood there for much too long.

It appears my luck was against me.

Behind me, someone—no, _something_ whispered that to me. It said that once more. It said that word.

 ** _Despair._**

Soon, blackness was all that befell me, as I collapsed, beginning an involuntary slumber.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I won't say much here, for fear of me spoiling my own story. Feel free to analyze the prologue to your liking. A boy, who's ears rang with despair. A boy, who has lost memories of his talent. A boy forced into slumber on his first day at Mirai Sushi Academy.

What a terrifying story! Fear, Amnesia, being attacked, all feelings that lead up to that word. Despair. It all connects.

As I'll usually add in all of my ending notes, please leave a review, tell me if it was good, bad, how I could improve. In later chapters, I might even ask you to guess the killer.

That's all for now.


	2. Awakened

"It don't 'ppears like this one gonna wake." A faint but powerful voice had stated.

"Are you implying he's dead?" A more feminine and overall pleasant voice had responded. "N-no way! Not allowed!"

"Keep it down. Your excessive bickering isn't going to do anything to help him." A more bold voice had stated abruptly.

"Haha, come on. Ain't it natural to be worried 'bout your classmate?" The powerful voice had spoken once again.

"Are we really even classmates at this point? We walk into the school building only to end up unconscious immediately after. It's a very strange occurrence." The bold voice had responded.

"Y'all ain't got no need to be actin' like this." A more southern voice had chimed in. "For now, it'd be a mighty fine idea if we'd started to look around the school, find an exit."

"W-we can't leave him alone like this." The pleasant voice responded.

"Since you seem so worried about him, you can stay here and watch him. Not like you'd be of much use anyway. What good could a maid like you do in situations like this?" The bold voice had responded. He paused for a brief moment and adjusted himself as if he were about to say something significant. "I am Rushito, Shiki, the **_Ultimate Researcher._** Naturally, being the Ultimate Researcher, I have studied the entire interior of Mirai Shushi Academy prior to my arrival. I know every single thing about this academy, to the very last speck."

"Oh?" The pleasant voice had uttered

"What? Are you marveled at my tale—"

"No, not that. He woke up."

* * *

"Oh dear," A rather sensuous voice had exclaimed. "You took a pleasantly long catnap."

"Ugh," I groaned, having just woken up. "How bothersome..."

"That directed at me?!" Her once sensuous voice had converted into an obnoxious, loud, and arrogant one.

"No, no." I spoke, attempting to clear the misunderstanding. "I was referring to the person who'd knocked me out after I had entered the school building."

"You as well?" A calm voice had replied. "That appears to be the case for _some_ of us."

"Some of us?" I replied.

"Indeed." He had responded. "Specifically, you, me, Shiki, Kokoro, Hea, Gaki, Kagaku, and Tano.

"U-uhm..."

"Ah, my apologies, you have not been introduced to us, have you?

I simply nodded, a sign of confirmation. "I suppose I should introduce myself first. I am Jiku, Zetibo. I'd prefer it if you called me Zetibo, though."

"Good morning to you, Zetibo," He started. "I am Jinesu, Koreda. You may call me Koreda. I am the **_Ultimate Trader_**."

Obviously, my sense of time was messed up after being knocked unconscious. So it is the morning right now. I'd arrived at the school at 9... so I've been unconscious for at most, 3 hours.

"Dammit!" A young voice had screamed from the back of what I had just now perceived to be a classroom. "What kind of classroom doesn't have any art materials? No crayons, markers, paintbrushes, nothin'! How annoying!"

"That one, is Ato, Gaki. She is the _**Ultimate Painter**_." Koreda informed me. "She may look young, but she is a high school student, just like us."

"Whatever." Gaki puffed her cheeks, acting like the lack of art materials in the room didn't faze her. "It's not like you people are eye-candy. You hurt to look at. Please don't be in my direct line of sight, ever."

I grew annoyed at her negative remarks towards her classmates. I look down at my clothes. I wasn't wearing anything particularly formal. Just things a usual high school student would wear. I wore a T-Shirt with a diagram depicting a seed becoming a brilliant flower. It had the word Mirai on it, to symbolize the future. Ignoring the diagram, it would just be a plain white shirt. It contrasted well with my plain black hair, which wasn't crazy like the hair you'd see on television. It was just normal, or rather, it would've been, if I didn't have this odd and out of place ahoge. I wore simple black denim jeans, which again, contrasted my shirt quite well. My shoes simply blended in with my pants, being all black. I had what people would refer to as "milky white skin." My eyes were black, just like nearly everything else I wore.

I then looked over at Koreda. He was wearing a dark blue business suit. His eyes were a crimson red. I simply assumed the reason for his red eyes is due to contacts. Aside from his business suit and his bizarre red eyes, the only other things worth mentioning about him were his mundane looking black shoes, his ivory skin tone, and his clean, black hair.

Looking over at Gaki, she was a short girl, around 4'11, and donned a sweater that was clearly too large for her, going down to her knees. It was a beige sweater, which was tainted with different colored paint marks, the marks going in different angles with no clear pattern. The most prominent colors seemed to be blue, pink, and yellow. She wore a black short skirt, barely visible due to her large sweater. She had a beige skin tone, and green eyes.

" _You people?!"_ The sensuous voice had snapped. "I'm fine with you insulting everyone else about their horrifyingly unfashionable appearances, but I will _not_ accept you insulting the **_Ultimate Hairdresser_** of hers!"

"..."

"Oh, so you're all of a sudden mute? I suppose you're all bark and no—"

"I'm sorry, are you speaking to me?" Gaki replied nonchalantly. "On another note, are you really worthy of the title 'Ultimate Hairdresser'? That horrid hairstyle you're sporting makes me want to puke. On top of things that make me want to puke, your odious breath and artificial personality can be added to that list. In fact, while we're on the topic, everything about you makes me want to kill myself. Your horrid hairstyle, foul breath, artificial personality, unfashionable clothing, my goodness who on earth can be so horrible? At this rate, I might start to like Pootibo more than you!"

"P-pootibo?" I questioned. I then establishe that this girl had no manners whatsoever.

"A-artificial personality? H-h-horrible hairstyle?" The Ultimate Hairdresser stammered.

"How about it, Pootibo? Isn't my nickname for you the epitome of perfection? I feel brilliant, aren't I brilliant? I don't need you to answer that, I'm brilliant." Gaki exclaimed. Knowing her question was rhetorical, I didn't answer her.

I turned to Koreda. "W-well then, Koreda. Would you mind introducing me to the Ultimate Hairdresser?"

I had only asked him because I didn't think I was on the best terms with her after the misunderstanding earlier.

Clearly, after what had happened between the Hairdresser and Gaki, Koreda seems reluctant to go near either of them.

Suddendly, at the front of the classroom, a camera above the chalkboard had lit up.

It displayed a simple chair, no one had appeared on the camera.

It then spoke to us.

 _ **"Upupupu... Would all students please report to the gymnasium as soon as possible. The school principal has an important announcement to make."**_

Suddenly, a shiver ran down my spine. Once again I felt the same way I had felt earlier this morning. I felt fear. I felt hesitation. I felt despair.

I don't understand why. The school principal is simply asking us to assemble at the gymnasium. Why is that a problem? Why am I so tense? So scared?

Everyone, all at once, left the classroom, following someone who I had not been introduced to yet. That person had gotten everyone to follow him after claiming he knows the entire interior of the school.

Soon, I was the only one left in the classroom.

What am I doing? I have to follow them. I'll get lost if I don't.

What am I thinking? What's the worst that can happen? It's not like... it's not like we're going to die. This is a school.

I took a step forward, only to be stopped by an unknown voice from behind.

"I'm relieved to discover that I wasn't the only one hesitant to go."

I turned around, only to see a blond girl behind me. She was wearing an all blue hoodie. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were a dazzling blue. She wore white sweatpants, and white and red tennis shoes. Her skin, similar to mine, was a milky white.

She raised her hand out to me as if to greet me.

Accepting her greeting, I raised my hand out and gave her a friendly handshake.

"Shima, Ronri, the **Ultimate Analyzer**. Calling me Ronri is fine."

"Jiku, Zetibo. I'd prefer it if you called me Zetibo." I responded.

She tilted her head to the side, as if she was confused about something. "What is your Ultimate talent?"

"Couldn't tell you. I don't know myself." I told her that, chuckling a bit afterwards, in an attempt to make my reply a bit more lighthearted.

She paused for a moment. She was clearly processing the information, thinking of what to say afterwards.

"Do you not have a talent?" Ronri inquired.

"No, I have to have one." I said. "The rules to join the academy state you must be the best at what you do—in other words, you must have an ultimate talent."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know."

"Amnesia?" She asked.

"N-no way! I remember everything else perfectly. My name, my common sense, what I had for breakfast, what middle school I went to. I'm sure I have a talent. It's just... slipping my mind at the moment." I replied. It took me a moment to realize I was shouting.

Without another word, in embarrassment, or in anger, I had left the classroom. She soon followed.

While we walked, I had asked several questions in irritation, such as "Why are you following me?" to which she replied, "I am heading to the gymnasium, just as you are." It then continued to her asking, "Do you even know where you're going?" to me bluffing and answering "O-of course I do!"

Eventually, we had finally arrived at the gym.

As soon as we entered, we weren't greeted very pleasantly.

"What took you fools so long?" A bold, almost narcissistic voice had shouted. "All you had to do was follow my directions."

"I had not heard you," Ronri answered. She was very obviously lying. "Due to your unacceptably low voice, two of your classmates were left wondering around in the school while you and everyone else had arrived here easily."

"I spoke loud enough. If there's anyone to blame, it is yourselves for being the incredibly deaf imbeciles you are. You appear to not understand, so I'll give you an analogy. There is a test. All students but one pass the tests. Who is to blame? The teacher, for teaching poorly, or the student, for not doing well, likely due to lack of attention." He responded.

Ronri didn't reply. She simply ignored him.

"My apologies, Zetibo." A voice from behind had stated.

It was Koreda.

"It is my fault for abandoning you at the classroom. If I had paid more attention, I might have been able to get both you, and Ronri to keep up with everyone." He was clearly blaming himself.

"D-don't blame yourself." I stammered. "I assure you, it was not your fault whatsoever."

"Upupupu... Well then, is everyone here now?"

"That's... the principal, right?" I asked.

"Indeed," Koreda answered.

"Ugh!" Gaki groaned. "His horrendous laugh makes me want to die. Hey, principal, please, do me a favor, go kill yourself in the most brutal way possible."

All of us had directed our attention towards the source of the principal's voice—a stand at that lay at the top of an elevated area in the gymnasium.

What emerged from the stand was nothing less than a nightmare.

A stuffed animal of what appears to be a bear had stood atop the stand. It had two sides to it. The left side of it was white, the right side was black. It had a black dot on the left side, it appeared to be its eye. On the right side, it had a red "eye" that had gone in sort of a zig-zag motion. Almost resembling a lightning bolt. It had an outie belly button.

"Hello, hello! I'm Monokuma!" The bear shouted. "I'll be your principal during your time in this school."

I didn't know what to say. I was mute.

No one spoke. Not even loud-mouth Gaki or the short-tempered hairdresser.

"Oh? Cat got your tongue? Maybe this will get somethin' outta ya!" The bear laughed for a moment, before continuing on. "How do you all feel about living in this school for the rest of your lives?"

I had no idea what to say. The bear wasn't wrong, however. What he said did get something out of me.

Involuntarily, unintentionally, accidently, inadvertently, unconsciously, whatever word you'd like to use, I had started to shout.


End file.
